The invention relates to a viscous substance dispensing knife. More particularly, the invention relates to a knife having an internal reservoir capable of holding butter or any other viscous condiment, and then dispensing the condiment so that it may be easily spread onto a surface.
Many people enjoy some sort of condiment on their bread, toast, bagels, and muffins. This condiment is typically contained in a jar, but is removed from the jar and spread with a knife. However, one must typically move the knife between the jar and the bread several times, to first carry the condiment over to the bread, and then spread it across the bread surface.
When traveling, every additional item brought along must be carried throughout the trip. Especially when camping or hiking, extraneous articles create considerable additional difficulty. In the case of condiments, it is probably unnecessary to carry an entire jar, especially when perhaps only one twentieth of its contents will be used during the trip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,274 to Bell et al discloses a knife which contains a reservoir for holding "fake blood". Bell et al. is designed to release the blood on impact, for novelty purposes.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.